Another Terrible Star Wars Fanfic
"Yikes! Here we goooooo!" Luke exclaimed and went racing to the bathroom. He sat his plump, white buttock down and delved into a Peoplemagazine. "ahhh... finally" he sighed with relief. ... 45 minutes passed and still no sign of release. HEP... Errrr... ahhhh! Christ when is this turd gonna pass!? He made every effort in his little boy body to expel this demon poo from his innards.He gripped the People magazine with all his might, nearly tearing the pages of the paparazzi section. Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open. Yipes! "Well hello... Luke" a seductive voice whispered from the doorway. A shadowy figure stood leaning against the door frame. Her deep, sensual voice grabbed Luke immediately. His mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from his face. "Le - Leah... is that you? wha- what are you still doing up...?" She appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower. However she couldn't with her brother near by... and any sensible woman would never allow her own brother to see her in the nude. Right? RIGHT!!?! SHIT!" "Oh I felt dirty from flyin' with Han all day... ya ever feel dirty Luke?" "Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO I HAVE NOT!" Leila got out a shard knife, and started cursing the world "SCREW YOU LUKE, YOU INCOHERENT FUCKFART" She repeted loudly. With that statement Luke shrieked, he became so immensely worked up he cleaned his colon clear of any remaining feces that were in it. His voice also cracked more noticeably than when he was 13, but in comparison to the loud flatulent he released, who cares? Leah heard though, and giggled her adorable little girl laugh. It sent tingles allu p Luke's spine. "Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Luke..."Luke was not shy, at all. He defeated the emperor and blew up the death star for Christ's sake and now he suddenly found himself speechless.Was he going to see his sister naked? Little did he know, that was merely a sprinkle on the banana split that was to come. "... the shy and excitable one." "Wh-what the..." and before Luke could send a full three words out of his mouth, Leah's towel dropped to the floor, setting her breasts free into the mist of the shower. Luke noticed everything on her instantly. Hersensual curves, her delightfully perky breasts and the giant brown birth mark on her ass, which made him awkward. Leila drew closer with the knife. "You've played with the big boys, now how about a play with destiny?" Said leila, and stabbed luke in the arm "OWWW! OK, ILL HAVE SEX WITH YOU LEILA THEN!" Shrieked luke with agony "Lets get going then, shall we?" She lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off her body at a seductively slow pace. Luke could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through his veins. The situation and the alluring ook of his nudie sister became too much for him to fathom and his erect penis launched a mighty wad of semen directly onto Luke's shaven chin. There Luke sat, pants down at his ankles, on a pile of bodies with blood dripping from the bottom of them Leah giggled as Luke's dignity shriveled and died, but Luke had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after he found out she was his own flesh and blood. "Well... wh-what do we do now?" Luke said, desperately trying to sound suave. "I don't know babe... you tell me." "Well um... let's g-get you outta my dr-dreams and into my bed." Luke stuttered, desperately trying to be slick, yet he knew it was hopeless to be suave on the shitter. Leah hopped gleefully out of the shower, the soap continued pouring from her shapely body. Luke stood up from the toilet, his man meat proudly waving about and his pants still down around his ankles. He hurried to chase her body down. He fell in the door way, tripping over his pants. He pulled his face up from the floor and gazed at Leah, SPREAD EAGLE ON THE HOVER BED. Luke tried to look away, hell to pull himself up off the ground and get his shiney, white ass back in his pants. There his sister was... on the bed...proudly presenting herself. The night wreaked of possibilities... and Luke knew... and Luke could see that it was going to be a porkfest of the most monumental proportions. She spread her legs out, but then blood squirted out vag and, leila drew out the knife. "Bye luk!" she saID NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHOUTED LUKE LOUDER AS LEILA DREW THE KNIFE DEEPER AND SEEPER INTO HIS PLESH UNYIL EVRYONRE DIDED A END Category:Mary Sues Category:Galaxies-class canon clusterfucks Category:Things that do not exist Category:Things that make George Lucas cry Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Sucky places to live Category:WTF Category:Epic Fail Category:Things that didn't work Category:Words of Doom Category:FUCKING SHIT! Category:Ways to die Category:Completely useless crap that people seem to think is awesome, cool, and useful Category:Baffling articles Category:Fat pieces of shit Category:False Gods Category:Forms of torture Category:Forms of suicide Category:Nonsense Category:Palpy's Mistakes Category:Scary things Category:Abstract concepts Category:Sexual In-Your-Endos Category:Things that are not canon Category:Waste of oxygen Category:Articles with too many categories Category:Evil Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:Victims of Kyle Katarn Category:Victims of Darth Vader Category:Acts of Evilness Category:Reasons childhoods are messed up Category:Things that ruined Star Wars forever Category:Reasons you are an asshole